SSBB High School Drabble
by Sleepwalker48
Summary: If the Smashers went to High School, this is what they might do... Humor/Angst/Romance/Fluff Ike is the main character, but I'm going to introduce others, don't worry... Message me if you like and are interested in seeing some other smashers in here. Enjoy!
1. Hatred

_SSBB High School Drabble_

_A/N- Idk if anyone's actually going to read this since the stories are so short, but I came up with this idea and I don't want to let it go. I think this'll turn out pretty funny. The characters' names are going to be altered slightly so that they'll just be nicknames as if they were actually in the real world. Ike is going to be the main character for most of them, since he's my favorite character in Brawl. I love Samus and Ike ships, so if you don't like that, then SUCKS FOR YOU! Since it's almost the end of summer, I'm probably going to use this as my outlet for my loathing of going back to high school as well. So, introducing, Ike and Ganon(dorf)!_

_Hatred_

Ike Greil wasn't even sure how it was possible to loath just one guy. But if anyone could do it, it was Ganon.

"Look at him," Ganon stared out at the baseball field they were walking past to head to the gym. "He thinks he's _all _that."

Ike already knew who he was talking about. "Ganon, why do you have such a problem with Link, anyway?"

Ganon turned on him. "Do you know what he did to me? Stole my girlfriend over the summer!"

"Zelda broke up with you, and then hooked up with Link. That's hardly cheating."

"You know nothing. You've been with the same girl since Sophomore Year."

"And she's amazing." Ike smiled at the thought of the coming weekend with his girl, Samus. _His _ girlfriend, no one else's. And he had to admit he liked the sound of that.

"Whatever.' Ganon smirked. "If you need to change your tampon before we head to the gym to lift some weights…"

"The only one on their period is _you _Ganon; still bitchin' about your girlfriend even though it's been two months since she dumped you."

Ganon scowled.


	2. Pizza

_Pizza_

Lucas and Ness looked up at Link Avalon.

He was _so _not used to this. It was always his brother who was in charge of the baseball team. And now since Liam moved out to college, it was on him to build up a good team.

"So, can I count on you to be on the team this year?"

"Yeah, sure," Ness said, smiling, but the other Freshman frowned deeply.

"Lucas, what is it?"

"Family's money is really tight," he said quietly. "'Fraid I can't play this year."

"Did your parents say that?"

Lucas nodded.

"Well, tell you what; I'll pay for your clothes and gear, while you can cover the rest of the expenses, okay?"

Lucas positively beamed. "Sounds great!"

"Alright you two, catch you later." Link smiled as he walked off the pitch to join his girlfriend.

Zelda cocked an eyebrow at him. "Quite the team you've got there."

"It's not much, but I've got months to get together a team." Link leaned forward to peck her on the cheek. "Want to go get some pizza?"

Zelda frowned. "Can't. I'm on a diet."

"Why don't you join a sport or something then? That way you can eat practically whatever you want."

Zelda turned on him, fuming and face flushed. "Don't you think I've tried? Last year I did swim, and guess what happened then? I nearly drowned in my school work and Yearbook Club almost failed, and Student Council went so badly without me, the prom was a disaster! I need to focus on my work, Link!"

"So, no pizza?" Link said weakly.

Zelda regained her composure almost immediately. "No, let's go out for sushi instead. I know this really great place." She smiled at him, and Link was confused. _Women, _he thought.


	3. Skinny Jeans

_A/N- Ike, Marth, Peach and Daisy. I decided to change Marth's name to Mars, kind of just for the heck of it, and 'cause it sounds cool. P.S., my chapters are _going _to be short, I thought I stated that in the summary, I am not an incompetent writer, and I am not an IDIOT; I am just posting this story for my and other's enjoyment. Thank you. _

_Skinny Jeans_

Ike couldn't believe how one guy could try out so many jeans.

He hid his face behind a magazine, trying not be seen waiting for his cousin.

Macy's was a pretty popular place, though.

"Ike? Is that you?" Peach and her sister Daisy rushed over to greet him, smiling like lunatics like usual. Ike smiled weakly.

"Uh, hi girls. What brings you here?"

"Umm, shopping, of course!" Daisy and Peach held up their loads of shopping bags, from Forever 21 to Papaya to Pac Sun.

"That's great…" Ike thought he heard one of the changing room doors unlock. He sprang from the wooden bench. "You know what? I need to use the restroom. I'll catch you girls later, okay?"

"Sure, Ike!" The girls giggled to themselves before walking away. Ike sank down to the bench, tired. It was a good thing all girls weren't lunatics like them.

"What do you think, Ike?"

Ike blinked blearily. Mars had on _another _pair of skinny jeans, only this one was bright blue.

"They match my highlights, see?" Mars flicked his hair to the side, Justin Beiber style.

"They're great, Mars."

Mars pouted, putting his hand on his hips. "That's what you said about all the _other _pairs."

Ike sighed, and said, exasperated, "Then why don't you go shopping with a girl who cares! Then maybe _she'll _give you a different answer!"


	4. NAWDC

_*A/N- Sonic will be coming soon. But I'm not sure what to write about Wolf…. Ideas would be nice, also about what I could write about Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Lucario and Jigglypuff. Enjoy!_

_N.A.W.D.C._

All throughout the corridors, chanting and bellowing, the new eager students and excited cheerleaders and beastly-looking boys who looked like men all screamed one word as they swung and skipped through the corridors.

"Nawdic! Nawdic! Nawdic!"

Nintendo's Academy of Well Developed Characters (N.A.W.D.C.) was a small school. Anything that went down between any of the students spread among the gossiping piranhas like wildfire. Hulking jocks ruled the corridors, and admiring cheerleaders fawned at their wake. Except Samus.

Samus leaned against the bleachers, trying to block out the scant noise of the cheering fans above her. He was late.

The players were already on the field, running into blocks and running laps around the track like primates. She never liked the sport. The only reason she was there at all was because of—

"Hey, babe." Ike swooped over, pecking her on the cheek.

"You're late," Samus said, crossing her arms. Ike looked out of breath, jogging in place as he tied a headband across his brow. "And you look like an idiot."

"I know." Ike secured the knot. "But there are dumber idiots out there who need me. Wish me luck?"

Samus smirked. "Fine." She leaned over and kissed him fully, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ike leaned into her, loving the way her body felt against his. She smirked against his lips. Just as Ike slipped his arms around her waist, Samus pulled back too soon.

Ike looked down at his girlfriend, thinking that life was just about perfect.

"More when you win this season," Samus murmured, placing her hands on his broad chest. "Now go out there and make the team, big guy."

Football season had begun.


	5. Slick

_Slick_

No matter how hard he tried, Link could never be the bad boy type.

Sonic leaned back in his chair, his head behind his head and feet propped up on the desk ahead of him.

"It's my last year here, you know. I decided I don't want to play baseball professionally, so I ain't gonna play it now when I could be enjoyin' myself."

"My brother played in his last year of high school. He's off to college now, studying to be a teacher."

Sonic _tsked _. "Now, _now, _Link. Is this you _begging _me to be on the team?"

"Come on, Sean; you're our best—"

"Wait. What did you call me?"

Link sighed. "Sorry. Sonic, please; you're the best runner at this school. You can hit home runs like it's no big deal."

Sonic smiled. "Now _that's _what I wanted to hear. Praise and appreciation. " Link scowled. "Don't worry, Young Link; I'll join the team when the time comes."

Link nodded curtly and exited the abandoned classroom without a second glance. He _hated _it when people called him that.


	6. Roll Call

_A/N- Don't get me wrong; I love Pit and I want to buy "Kid Icarus: Uprising". But I felt that Ganon needed someone to pick on._

_Roll Call_

Small schools called for small classes, which meant you basically shared the same classes as the younger classmen if you happened to be a Junior.

New teachers meant new pain-in-the-asses for everyone's enjoyment while they went through roll call.

"Pika Chu?"

"Here!"

"Lucas Errol?"

"Here!"

"Jeremy Ganon?"

Several students in the room snickered. One unfortunate happened to be sitting right next to him. Ganon gave him a nasty look. "It's Ganon. Just call me Ganon."

The teacher, pencil stiff with very thin, teacher-like glasses on, looked down at the teenager and smiled sweetly. "No prob, honey." As she took out a pen and crossed out or circled something on the roll sheet, the Freshman and Sophomores in the class giggled again.

"Ike Greil?"

"Here."

"Michael Kirman?"

"Here."

_Extended Ending_

As expected, the person sitting next to Ganon got a beat down right after the period.

"So, your name's Pit, huh?"

The Sophomore gulped. "It's Neil Pit, but you can call me Pit, if you want to," he said weakly.

Ganon grinned evilly. "That's what I thought." He had him against the wall now, hidden from sight behind the dumpsters.

Pit returned to class with a black eye, but was forced to say that he launched an eraser at his eye on accident.

Really hard.


	7. Stink

_Stink_

The Football Game had been won. Ike ran over to his girlfriend, who was waiting next to the bleachers like usual amidst the roar of the fans and cheerleaders.

"Great pass. Wolf would have never gotten to touch down if it wasn't for your great arm."

Ike swept her up for a kiss.

"Ugh, gross, Ike! You're all sweaty and you stink like crazy! Don't kiss me! Put me down and hit the showers!"

Ike slumped away dejectedly, the other players laughing at his epic fail behind him.


	8. Running Back

_Running Back_

Being the best, toughest Running Back there was a rewarding job. There was the fans;

"We love you, Wolf!"

And the special privileges given by the teachers when he turned in his homework late, giving him an extra day just because he did especially well that last game against N.A.M.C.O. He wasn't particularly a slacker, but he wasn't a genius when it came to school, either. Yes, but being the greatest, up there with Ike and Ganon, had it's perks. Like parties, girls, and, well, more parties.

But then, you had the rivals, making you forget that football wasn't all there was to life. There was still baseball season, track, and martial arts season. And they were supposed to be on the same team, they say.

Eyes narrowed and arms crossed, McCloud and Bombardy glared at him suspiciously and without forgiveness as he walked off the field in the midst of cheering fans.

Why? Maybe because he had just stolen McCloud's girlfriend.

Wolf kissed Krystal smack on the lips, hugging her closer to his hip.

Perks, indeed.


	9. School Photographer

_A/N- You see them out there. You know who they are. _

_School Photographer_

All they ever called him by was P.T.

He was one of those people you saw sitting at lunch by themselves, shuffling and counting playing cards alone, claiming they didn't want to sit with other people but in reality just wanted one person to call them friend. They studied by themselves, went to their lockers by themselves, and 'preferred' to do group projects by themselves. Since he labeled everything with the initials 'P.T.', that's what they called him.

"How's it going there, P.T.?" Zelda asked, leaning over his chair and staring at his computer screen.

"Good; it's good." He gave her a shy smile, careful not to show his braces. Zelda gave him a warm smile and went to checking up on the other members.

P.T. was the best photographer of the school. He came to every school event; from football games, to homecoming, but always hung back to take the best shots; there but not there.

Except when he was in Yearbook Club. That's when everybody admired his work on the screen, reminiscing with friends looking at the screen with his pictures. At the Club, he was a celebrity.

But then he dwindled down into non-existence the next day at school.

It was a sad, lonely life.


	10. Aerobics Class

_Aerobics Class_

Afterwards, he couldn't believe that the weight room had been stripped down of its pride so badly.

Ike heard his annoying high-pitched voice before he even saw him. "Come on, ladies! Bring those knees up!"

He pushed the side door open. In the front of the weight lifting room was Mars, raising his arms up and down to some ridiculous, 90's-techno music. Behind him were a few Nawdic girls, smiles like clowns plastered on their faces, mirroring the black haired guy with blue highlights.

"Mars! What the hell is this?"

Mars turned to him, grinning. Oh, god. He was wearing a pink leotard and some light-blue tights. Ike almost fainted right then and there. "And… what in the world are you wearing?" he said faintly.

"This is Aerobics Class! Want to join in?"

Ike didn't even remember there having an aerobics class at N.A.W.D.C. "No; I don't want to join. You were supposed to drive me home after school, remember?"

Mars paused the radio that was playing in the corner. "I told you I had signed up for a class every Wednesday and Friday, _remember?"_

Ike thought he had been joking. "I….um…"

"Since you aren't doing anything, why don't you join us, Ike?" One of the girls piped up. Ike looked over and saw that it was Daisy. With her was Penelope Peach. "It's really good for the core."

"Umm, no thanks." Ike was getting dizzy, and he grabbed the wall for support. He looked to Mars, who was taking a swig of his water bottle. "Mars, just...tell me when you're done. I'll be… somewhere else." As Ike trotted out of the weight room, he heard Mars say, "Alright, girls! Break's over! Now let's do some twists!"

In the gym now, where the janitors were cleaning the floors, Ike banged his head on the wall, hoping it was a dream.

But when Mars went to go find him, he was still wearing his pink leotard.

Damn.


	11. End Game

_A/N- Hey guys. I'm going to start make my chapters longer (Yay?) Just because, I think, I have more of a premise in mind. Reviews are still awesome, unless it is criticizing my chapter length. Then don't bother._

_End Game_

Yeah, you could say he was the boss.

You could say he was on top.

You could say that most everyone feared him and who he was. That everyone who entered as a freshman already knew his name and what it led to if you ever got in his way.

They weren't bullies…. 'cause, come on, now; this is high school! They're much scarier than that. They're the tormentors of the school; the de facto ones in charge; the all-stars, the jocks, the dull.

It was he, Bowser, Wario, D.K., and occasionally, Ike; if he wasn't making out with his girlfriend. And no one got in their way. But there was always something that prevented the highest of dreams to fall. No 'accident' could measure up to breaking a bone pushing by yourself beyond the limit during practice.

And then it became end game for Ganon.

So long, football.


	12. Drowning

_A/N- You see? I told you the chapters would be longer. Sorry for Pit fans, I have nothing against him, really, but I just can't really picture Link being beat up by Ganon._

_Have you ever felt like you were drowning?_

_Drowning (Pit)_

Having a personal butler could've rocked.

Having a personal bodyguard would've helped him _a lot _in his situation right now.

But having your own, personal harasser waiting there every day _sucked._ And on top of a new school, some hard classes with boring teachers, intensely difficult homework, the pressure was almost impossible to do his best at N.A.W.D.C. It took from him his opportunity to really make friends, his chance at making a name for himself; this bug, this parasite, this painful reminder of what he really amounted to.

Making his way out of the now empty locker room, Ganon stopped him in his tracks, a hand on his chest.

Rumors that flew around told him that Ganon wasn't able to play on the team anymore; that he broke his sternum; that the most of the action he was ever going to get was on the sidelines.

An evil smile spread across Ganon's face.

"Pit," he said. "I heard what you said about me in English today."

Of course he did. "Sorry. I didn't realize your ears were in working order. Unlike your brain, of course." Pit bit his tongue when Ganon clenched his shirt and shoved him against the wall. He looked up to the ceiling and prayed for it to be quick.

Maybe Ganon was getting crap form the other players about not being on the team with them. Maybe Ganon was letting out his frustration out his face. Pit didn't really know.

Lying on the floor of the Boy's Locker Room, his nose clogged yet dripping with blood, Pit smiled without humor. He didn't feel like getting up. He didn't care about Ganon, the way he might feel or about how anyone felt.

He just knew he was drowning in his own small, sorry puddle.


	13. Girfriend 1

_Part 1/2! Yay for Samus/Ike!_

_Girlfriend_

Samus didn't consider herself a bad person. She just didn't like people, which sucked because when you wanted to be on a sports team, you had to work with other people. Ad=nd sometimes, people were annoying.

"… and then, he said, like, "Why don't you want to go see a movie on your birthday?' And I said, 'Because the last time I went to go see a movie on my birthday there was this one lady in front of me who was just, like, _so _tall, and a few seats next me there was this guy who wouldn't stop—"

"Will you just shut up? No one friggin' cares!" Samus said, turning to Penelope Peach and her friend, Daisy.

Peach's ever-happy face faltered, giving Samus some slim satisfaction. "She was telling a story," Daisy said, like that would make Samus beg and ask forgiveness.

"Well, no one cares about your sorry tale here." Samus moved up in the luck line, grabbing a tray for a serving of the grimy food. "Tell it somewhere else."

Daisy pouted, but then Peach got an idea. "Wow, Ms. Grumpy. What's got you so down? Beloved Football team lose this season? You and Ike having problems?"

"Even if I considered you guys my friends, I wouldn't tell you," she grumbled, but realized too late what she had done.

"Ooh, I bet they broke up after the game, huh, Daisy? I knew Ike wouldn't take Samus for too long."

"Yeah; I mean, who would? She isn't even a cheerleader. He's the all-star of the school; he could have any girl he wants, and he settles for _her?_"

Samus got madder and madder by the second. Didn't they realize she was standing right there?

After getting her food, she walked to her usual spot at the guys table outside. Only Ike and Ganon were there, thankfully; debating about whether Shakespeare was an ape or not. So, she had no problem interrupting their conversation.

"Why the hell are people so crazy?" she exploded, slamming her tray down on the circular table. "Especially girls. Do they just get meaner by the decade? And—"

"Samus," Ike said in what he hoped was a calm voice. "What happened?"

"Penelope and Daisy." She grumbled. Ganon took his cue to leave and find a table somewhere else. "I mean, the nerve! If we weren't at school, I'd punch them so hard, their grandkids would feel it."

"Umm, " Ike said, a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. "When he recovered, he suggested, "Why don't we step outside? You can take your lunch, and we can probably get some more privacy there."


	14. Girlfriend 2

"…. So, I might have snapped at them to make them feel like they had to ask me about my personal life."

"Just because they were talking?"

"Trust me, if you would have gotten dumber just by being near them."

"You could have tuned them out."

"They were _right next to me,_ " Samus replied in between bites of rice and teriyaki chicken. Ike just stared at her amusedly. "What?" Samus asked, noticing him.

"Nothing," Ike said with a slight smile.

"It's just…." Her tone became more completive, less annoyed. "Everybody likes them. They're the perfect girls by any standards, and they always wear the right fashions, the perfect clothes, the nicest shoes. And I don't have that. I never had. So why…." She shook her head, and stood up to throw her food away. Ike stood with her.

"Why what?" he asked.

Samus turned to him, her eyes looking as vulnerable as a child's when they get shoved off the swings on the playground. They almost never looked like that. "Why do you like me?"

"Uh," Ike said at first. Short, to-the-point questions terrified him. Why wouldn't they? They obviously required long convoluted answers. And the fact of the matter was, Ike wasn't a complicated guy. He didn't get mushy love movies, though his mother made him watch them all the time.

"Why would you ask that?" Ike tried instead.

"Because I'm no cheerleader! I'm not like Yoshi, or Robbie, or Daisy. I'm not peppy, I'm not an easy talker! I'm moody and mean, and I usually don't care what people think—"

"Samus!" Ike made a note to himself to _never _ attempt to answer a girl's question with a question ever again. He turned her to face him. "Don't you think that's exactly the reason why I like you in the first place?"

Samus opened her mouth to then, then snapped it shut. "I like how you're not like the other girls. You do your own thing You do your own thing. You're funny, and sexy, and know how to keep me in line." At this she smirked. Ike went on to say, "We've been dating for almost a year. Why would you think I didn't like you?"

For a moment she said nothing. "I guess it's 'cause I don't really show that I like you that much."

"'Course I like you," Ike said. His hands slipped down to meet her's. "You're the most amazing girlfriend a guy could have."

"I know," Samus said. "I just wanted to hear it from you."

Ike rolled his eyes. The way her self confidence rose up after one compliment was amazing. "And hey," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist, her head resting on his prominent chest. Samus was thankful that he was over six feet tall. "You're pretty cool yourself."

Ike placed his head on top of her's. She liked having him close, nearer to her.

"Umm, Samus?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes of electric fire went up and took his.

"Does this mean we can…. Make out?"

A sly look in her eyes, Samus eyed the football player with consideration. The request was frank and he deserved it, given the emotional tantrum she had just given him. She did not give herself away easily. "Fine," she said, and met his waiting lips, their tongues in perfect sync and their hearts beating rapidly and his arms encircled around her in complete unison until the lunch bell rang.

_There's _one _person I like,_ Samus thought.


End file.
